First Blood
by dreamsurfer212
Summary: This is my first chapter of my first story...when Selia is getting bored of her training...something new comes to break the ice...


First Blood

Selia kicked aside a bloody corpse from her path, and spat on it in pure disgust. _Pathetic. _She thought to herself while she scanned the rest of the field. Bodies littered every inch. Selia smirked at her handiwork.

"'Kay, Bullet, I'm done here." She shouted, and suddenly the bodies vanished. "Now when do I get some real challenges?"

"Soon, Sel. I promise. When the heads get a hold of this footage, they'll be all over you." A thunderous voice sounded from the ceiling above. "You wanna take a break?"

Selia shrugged and picked up her Sai daggers and placed them back into their slots on her shoulder pack. She walked through the gate on the South wing of the field and found herself inside the recording bay. Bullet was fidgeting with his linked computers as always. Sel had no idea if he was playing a videogame, or if he was actually doing something even remotely constructive. He glanced up at her, and then quickly shot his attention back to the flashing screens. Selia smirked. Bullet had been her closest friend, however even she could tell that his reaction to her was of that of other typical guys. She really did not quite understand why though. She was attractive, she guessed. She was not the kind of girl to emphasize any features though. She mainly focused on being stronger, faster, and deadlier than any other. And that, she thought, was her only attractive quality.

"How'd I do?" Bullet winced slightly as he always did at the intensity of her voice. She was not shy and timid as were most women.

"You did well. You slayed every target. I must say though, I may have to increase the difficulty for you next time. You are getting way to good at this, Sel." Bullet opened a file, showing video after video of her practice trials. "But, I worry th-"

"Worry about what? I'm perfect at this! I defeat any hologram you throw at me!" Sel's anger flared in her eyes. "What is there to worry about?"

"How about the fact that all you have ever fought is holograms! You've never actually killed a man. I worry that you wouldn't be able to handle it." Bullet looked at her with a fire she had never seen before. "I'm worried you won't be as numb as you think you are."

"Would you rather I be as numb as you?" Selia gasped as the words flowed out of her mouth. That was the worst thing to say.

Bullet closed his eyes, and placed his hands on the handles of his wheelchair. His hands curled into fists at the memory of his own mother, drunk with insanity, pulling out a gun and…the memory faded as his mind returned to the present. "Never. I'll never wish this upon you. You know that."

"I'm so sorry, Bullet. I forget sometimes." She rushed over and kneeled before him. "Please, forgive me?"

He reached down and lifted her chin. "Of course, Selia. You are forgiven." He smiled at her softly, then looked back to the screens. "You may want to head to the East end. ASAP."

Selia stood quickly. "Whatever for? I was planning on going back out to the field."

Bullet turned around and looked up at her. "He's here."

Selia ran the entire way to the East end. By the time she got to her target, she was panting slightly. Sel opened the door to the entrance bay cautiously. "Hello?"

She heard footsteps from the darkness outside, and instinctively her hands reacted. One on the handle of her gun at her waist, the other on the hilt of a Sai on her back. Her breath calmed and her heart steadied. It was one of her techniques she had perfected over the years. It was so she could hear without the distractions of her racing heartbeat or breathing.

"Relax. It is only I." A figure immerged from the darkness, wearing a black suit. "Hello, Selia."

Not relaxing one bit, Sel released the grips on her weapons, and stepped forward. She put out her hand out and the figure shook it briskly, then walked past her. Selia lowered her head in respect. "Hello, Mr. President. What can I do for you?"

The President smiled faintly. "I have a mission for you, my daughter."


End file.
